Life Is A Taylor Swift Story
by xxTrueLovesFirstKissxx
Summary: Mikan's love story with Natsume, as the years go. They have a few rough patches, but it's nothing Taylor Swift's songs can't fix. RXR please. MxN RxH
1. Chapter 1 White Horse

**Hey guys...guess what? **

**IT'S MARCH BREAK WHOOO HOOO *dancing around the room***

**So Mikan is 25 years old here and so is everyone else**

**Okay enjoy 3**

* * *

Mikan's POV throughout the whole story

"WAHHHH" i rush to the room, where the noise was coming from, and revealed a small baby boy with crimson eyes, and bits of brunette hair.

"Shh, it's okay Youchi, don't cry" Yes that baby boy is mine, and i'm his mother.

Who's is father you ask?

Simple, Natsume Hyuuga.

How did i get to be so lucky to have The Natsume Hyuuga as my husband?

Well, it wasn't just a love at first sight, and happily ever after.

Nope it was heartbreak after heartbreak did i come to have a beautiful baby.

Want to hear about my story? Well, here it goes...

* * *

**15 years ago...**

Here i am skipping happily down the street while humming a tune. My name is Mikan Sakura and i live in a small villiage with my Ji-chan.

Last year my best friend Hotaru moved away to this school called Gakuen Alice, and left me all alone with my other best friend Ruka-pyon.

He came two years ago, and me and hotaru became instant best friends, but then last year hotaru left and Ruka asked me out so i accepted.

You know trying to move on and be happy like hotaru told me to. So a few months later i kinda fell for him, and we were official.

Boyfriend, Girlfriend.

Ruka is the most handsome boy in the village, he has blonde hair like a prince, and pretty blue eyes. He's like a prince on his trusty steed or as i call it the white horse.

I was truly happy and now here i am skipping, my way to Ruka's farm.

His family owns a huge barn, where all his farm animals are. I love animals, but ruka seems to dislike them a bit. He's always tense around them and looks away when they come near him.

It's really sad, but oh well. I didn't want to question him or anything.

I arrive at the front door of a big red barn with a white door. I was just about to knock when i heard a voice.

"I'm so glad i had the time to sneak out to see you" It was ruka's voice, and he was talking to someone.

"Your so cute and irrestible. I'm so happy i have you all to myself" I gasped he was talking to another girl.

"Come here, you can sit on my lap" He said while giggling. I can't believe this, he's cheating on me with another girl!

That's was enough, i couldn't listen to them anymore. i ran out the barn while crying along the way to my home.

"Oh hotaru, i miss you soo much. I wish you could be here so you could comfort me. I don't know what to do" I said while half sobbing.

I sat on the porch bench of my small house, and grabbed my guitar, and slowly started strumming a few notes.

Hotaru bought me this guitar as a fare-well gift. She told me to play a few Taylor Swift songs when i'm feeling down.

She knows i love Taylor Swift.

Soon i found myself a song to comfort me instead of hotaru.

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel_  
_Comes out just when you need it to_  
_As I paced back and forth all this time_  
_Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on, the days drag on_  
_Stupid girl, I should have known_  
_I should have known_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_  
_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_  
_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_  
_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_  
_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

_Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes_  
_And never really had a chance_  
_I had so many dreams about you and me_  
_Happy endings, now I know_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_  
_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_  
_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_  
_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_  
_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

_And there you are on your knees_  
_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_  
_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_  
_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_  
_This is a big world, that was a small town_  
_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

_And its too late for you and your white horse_  
_Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_  
_Try and catch me now_  
_Oh, it's too late to catch me now_

I was crying again near the end, but i felt alot better. Taylor Swift song's always knew when to cheer me up.

That was when i had decided to pack and leave...to the big city.

Tokyo, Gakuen Alice.

So i packed all my belongings,wrote a note to Ji-chan, grabbed his secret savings and ran out the door.

_Dear Ji-chan,_

_I'm so sorry i ran away, i'm going to see Hotaru. She'll know what to do._

_I'm also sorry i took your secret stash. please don't be angry. _

_I wanna be in the big city not a small village. _

_P.s Tell Ruka i know about his little affair, and good bye._

_From Mikan._

There were teardrops on the note but still readable, so i stuck the note next to the fridge and left to catch the next train to...

Tokyo.


	2. Chapter 2 Teardrops on My Guitar

**A year later...**

Hey, it's me, Mikan.

And guess what? I'm a student in Gakeun alice!

Yes, it so amazing, i'm with hotaru all the time, and i made new friends here.

Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Sumire, and...Natsume.

I guess, well to be honest i really disliked him at first cause he made me do this test where i had to go through the west forest, and meet bear.

But the black cat had his reasons for his actions and in truth he cares for all his friends but acts cold most of the time.

And... i kinda like him. Well, at first i thought i was crazy or something.

I was thinking about him all the time, and he was like in my head. But then hotaru told me i was in love...

I never thought i would fall for another guy again, especially after Ruka.

But you can't control love, so i'm just a love sick girl, who draws on her note book her crushes name all over the place.

Oh, here he comes now. What to i do? my notebook! it has his name filled with hearts, he's gonna find out i like him!

AHH, in such a panic mode i stuffed the paper in my mouth.

"Hn, polka" He said while he sat next to me. I couldn't smile or anything so i nodded my head in acknowledgement.

He raised an eyebrow and said

"What's wrong with you?" I shook my head saying nothing is wrong

"Tsk" He turned away coldly and that was my chance to spit the paper out.

I threw the wet blob on the ground and turned to face him again.

"Sorry Natsume about before i was just... uh eating something" I laughed nervously.

"Hn, Pig" He smirked.

"Jerk"

"Strawberries"

"Fox"

"Idiot"

"Meanie"

"Dense"

"S-" I was about to say something when...

SPLAT

I turned around to see koko fell.

"EWW, what did i just slip on, it's wet and slobbery" He said in disgust.

I blushed, oops, was all i could say.

I saw Natsume's lips curve into a slight smile and chuckled.

I was in heaven. But it only lasted for a while, cause natsume's Girlfriend came in and went straight to natsume.

Her name is Luna, and she came a few months after i did. Everyone hates her but for some reason, natsume is with her.

I really dislike her, but she hasn't done much, but steal the heart of natsume.

He told me once, that he found his true love, and wants to marry her.

I cried all night that day.

After the embarasssing day was over, i went to my balcony, since i was in a triple star room for working very hard.

I grabbed my guitar once again, and strummed a few notes until i found the right rhythem.

_Drew looks at me_  
_I fake a smile so he won't see_  
_What I want and I need_  
_And everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful_  
_That girl he talks about_  
_And she's got everything_  
_That I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me_  
_I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_  
_I can't even see_  
_Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love_  
_He's finally got it right_  
_I wonder if he knows_  
_He's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing_  
_Don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me_  
_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_  
_And there he goes, so perfectly_  
_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight_  
_Give him all her love_  
_Look in those beautiful eyes_  
_And know she's lucky 'cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing_  
_Don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone_  
_As I turn out the light_  
_I'll put his picture down_  
_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing_  
_Don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_  
_And he's all that I need to fall into_  
_Drew looks at me_  
_I fake a smile so he won't see_

Sigh, it expressed my feelings perfectly, but it wasn't the solution of my problem.

I went inside my room, without ever knowing that someone next door, was listening to me.

Some one who is sneaky and cunning, like... a black cat.


	3. Chapter 3 You Belong With Me

**Two years later...**

Guess what the biggest thing happened!

SOME ONE moved to gakuen alice.

LEt me give a hint, he was my EX-boyfriend.

RUKA NOGI.

Yes, today he just walked into class, back into my life.

And the weirdest thing is, that he knows Natsume!

Apparently they were childhood best friends.

Anyway, i've been trying to avoid him, the whole day but things don't always go as planned.

"Hey, wait up! Mikan!" Ruka said while running. I slowly turned around to see a charming boy, taller them me, with even handsomer looks.

But don't worry i still love natsume.

"oh hey ruka, long time so see" I faked a smile. He narrowed his eyebrows.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" He demanded. I was confused and angry, why was he mad at me?

"Umm, okay uhh Thanks for breaking my heart!" I yelled back, and took him by suprise.

"I. Broke your heart? You. Broke mine!"

"Give it up, ruka. I heard you talking to your "Girlfriend" in your barn." I crossed my arms, in victory.

But suddenly, he laughed.

My jaws dropped.

"I wasn't cheating on you, i was talking to my... uh rabbit" He scratched his head in embarassement.

"Rabbit?" Well, that would explain the lap thing.

"Yeah, remember my alice is the animal pheromone. I was too embarassed to tell you when we were young so that's why i avoided all my animals"

Ohhhh.

"Wow, i'm really sorry i should have listened for an explanation. Could you ever forgive me?" I said with apologetic eyes.

"Of course, that's the past. And i think we both moved on" he winked at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on mikan. i've only been here a day and i can tell you like my friend Natsume" He laughed and i blushed

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, but don't worry. Natsume has no clue" Ruka gave me a reasurring smile.

"Thanks...wait who did you move on with?" I smiled evilly at him, he sweat dropped.

"Ummm, this girl"

"Who's the girl?"

"don't get mad, but...Hotaru" My eyes widened.

"HOTARU?" Ruka covered my mouth quickly, and shushed me.

"Don't yell it to the world!" He said as he let go

"I'm sorry, it's just it's hotaru!" I hugged him so tight he stopped breathing.

Uh oh. i poked his head but he was out like a light.

I slowly backed away and ran outside.

**Few Months later...**

EEEEKKK I just reacieved the greatest news, well actually the greatest news would be natsume telling me he loves me...so

The second greatest news... Hotaru and Ruka are going out!

And it's just before prom. that's right we are graduating middle school YAY!

I put on light make up, and wore a nice pink dress that reached my shoulders. and headed out the door.

Hours later of partying, i go out to the sakura tree to rest.

Then, Hotaru came out and suddenly dragged me to the party. She went all the way to the stage and shoved my guitar at me.

"Listen up everyone. Mikan Sakura is going to sing for us today" And with that she went off the stage and pushed me on it.

I was left dumbfounded, i didn't really like the stage, and got all nervous. Then hotaru mouthed out to me...

_This is your chance, Mikan_

I instantly knew what she meant, and built up alot of courage to head up to the middle of the stage.

"Uh, hello Minna. I'm going to sing a song, and it's dedicated to the guy i love" I smiled sheepishly and a big_ OOOOH _went across the room.

I toook a deep breath and began to play.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset_  
_She's going off about something that you said_  
_She doesnt get your humour like I do_

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night_  
_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like_  
_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_  
_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

I slowly looked around the room and spotted him. He was arguing with his girlfriend and didn't pay much attention to me.

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans_  
_I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be_  
_Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself_  
_Hey isnt this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_  
_I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_  
_You say you find I know you better than that_  
_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_  
_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see? _  
_You belong with me_

_Standin by, waiting at your back door_  
_All this time how could you not know that?_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

_I walked down the stage and the spotlight was on me, i made my way, slowly to him and he stopped arguing with his girlfriend._

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

I was finally done and all was silent. I was waiting for him to make the next move.

He slowly came closer to me, and his girlfriend pulled him he shook her off.

He was an inch away from and he cupped my cheeks and kissed me.

It was soft and gentle.

Like a fairytale. I heard people clapping and wooing.

Everything was just perfect.


	4. Chapter 4 Our Song

**Five years later...**

WOOOO I yelled at the top of my lungs as i threw my graduation hat in the air.

Yes, finally high school was over! HELLO FREEDOM.

I kissed my boyfriends passionately on the lips and started giggling.

"God dammit women, do you have to giggle like that?" He joked.

" YES , it's graduation natsume, how could you not be happy"

"I already am happy, i'm with you" He said one of his cheesy lines. i rolled my eyes, and grabbed his hands.

"I love you"

"I know, you fell for my charming good looks" He teased

"God natsume. I'm trying to be serious here!" He kissed my hand and smiled.

"I love you too" Everything was perfect. Even Hotaru and Ruka were still strong.

"Natsume, let's go!" I led him to the parking lot and hopped in on his red sports car. The beauty of being a three star.

"Where are we going?" He said as he started the engine.

"ANYWHERE" I said. And with that we hit the high way, and i felt so free.

I haven't felt this free in years, being in a school like gakuen alice, can sometimes make you feel caged.

Now with the wind on my hair, while holding my faithful guitar, i start to remember a song. A really old song of Taylor Swift's.

I couldn't remember, so i grabbed a napkin and a pen. Natsume looks at me and says.

"Watcha doing?"

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart

I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, ?Baby is something wrong?  
I say, ?Nothing I was just thinking  
How we don't have a song? and he says

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away

Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know

Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song 

By the time the song was over we were already back home. He led me all the way to my room, and stopped there.

"I wish this day wouldn't end" I said while hugging him tightly

"It won't have to, cause i'm gonna be with you forever" He said while smiling.

"Promise?" I held out my pinky and he sighed

"Your so childish, but i promise" He intertwined his finger with mine


	5. Chapter 5 Back To December

**A year later...**

It's me and natsume's sixth aniversary! I'm soo happy.

Did you know that hotaru got married! WITH RUKA!

I know! it's amazing, i was the bridesmaid, and natsume was the best man. It was sooo touching.

Anyway i am now a teacher at gakuen alice. I teach little kids, like my dad had once did.

Natsume thinks, that i'll start hitting on little kids. PPHFFTT, he's soo possesive sometimes.

Anyway, i still love him and i can't wait for our aniversary dinner today!

I got all dressed and wore an elegant pink dress, like the prom dress i wore six years ago, but more mature.

Natsume was suppose to pick me up, but i got tooo excited i went to see him instead. But i wish i hadn't.

I peeked in a bit, but only to see a girl standing half naked in natsume's room.

I was shocked, how could natsume cheat on me the day of our aniversary. The girl was too embaraased to say anything, but natsume had came in just in time.

"Polka before you freak out, let me explain-"

SLAP

he touched his cheeks where it was red all over now. I was crying already.

"How could you? HOW COULD YOU?"

"Look let me explain, it's not what you think" He went to grab my hand but i backed away.

"YOU PROMISED" I looked deep into his eyes and i'm pretty sure he saw nothing but hurt in my eyes. He didn't do anything, just stood there i ran out of the room crying hard.

When i went outside it was pouring rain, but i didn't care, i soaked my self in rain, until i couldn't walk anymore.

I collapsed on the street and was sent to the hospital. Hotaru and ruka had to take care of me for a few weeks but i left, because there were all telling me to give natsume another chance.

But i couldn't, it was just to hard.

**A year later...**

I'm walking on the streets aimlessly, when i bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry" I looked up and saw him. HIM.

"Mikan" He said breathlessly. I wanted to run then and there, but my feet were frozen. So i ended up eating lunch with him

"So, how are you?" I asked, half curious, and half nervous.

"Good, i'm a doctor now. How bout you?" oh, that's good natsume always wanted to save lives, and not kill them. Atleast he fulfilled his dream.

"I'm...fine" He narrowed his eyes, i'm guessing he could tell i'm lying.

"ARe you sitll a teacher?" My face fell.

"No, they had to let me go" In truth, i was in such a depressed mode, i wasn't doing my job.

"i'm sorry to hear, so what do you do?"

"Nothing"

"Oh." I stared into his crimson eyes and decided that this was tooo hard on me.

"I'm sorry, i have to go now" My voice cracked a bit, but i still ran out of there. I couldn't face myself, and i couldn't face him.

A few months ago, that girl he was cheating on had bumped into me, and she explained that she was being raped by a man, and Natsume had saved her, and she was just using his phone to call her parents. then I had walked in and misread the whole situation.

I felt like a total idiot. Again had I left without hearing an explanation.

I leaned against the Sakura tree as i grabbed my guitar that slung over my shoulders.

I wanted a song that said exactly what i was going through right now, but i couldn't find one, but this one was similar...

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_  
_How's life? Tell me, how's your family?_  
_I haven't seen them in a while_

_You've been good, busier than ever_  
_We small talk, work and the weather_  
_Your guard is up, and I know why_

_Because the last time you saw me_  
_Is still burned in the back of your mind_  
_You gave me roses, and I left them there to die_

_So this is me swallowing my pride_  
_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_  
_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_  
_I go back to December all the time_

_These days, I haven't been sleeping_  
_Staying up, playing back myself leaving_  
_When your birthday passed, and I didn't call_

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times_  
_I watched you laughing from the passenger side_  
_And realized I loved you in the fall_

_And then the cold came, the dark days_  
_When fear crept into my mind_  
_You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye_

_So this is me swallowing my pride_  
_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_  
_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_  
_I go back to December all the time_

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile_  
_So good to me, so right_  
_And how you held me in your arms that September night_  
_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_  
_Probably mindless dreaming_  
_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't_  
_So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

_This is me swallowing my pride_  
_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_And I go back to December_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_  
_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_  
_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_  
_I go back to December all the time, all the time_

I finished the song and lifted my head to see a raven haired man, staring intently at me. He heard the whole song, he was a few feet away but he heard it.

I thought for a split second, that he would forgive me, but he turned around and walked away.

It was my own fault, my own foolish fault.

I thought this was suppose to me by fairytale ending, but no...

This was reality.


	6. Chapter 6 Speak Now

**Two years later...**

I had just woke up this morning all groggy. After the whole incident with natsume, i had tried to move on, but nothing worked. So i'm just stuck regretting what i did.

What i regret even more was not stopping him from leaving.

I just got a call from Hotaru, saying something heartbreaking.

Natsume...was getting married.

I got an invitaton, after that i was invited to his wedding with...LUNA?

Why her? of all people. This is the girl i dispise the most because she tried to break me and natsume up so many times in high school.

The wedding was today, and i was still undecided on whether i should go.

Well, in the last minute i got dressed real quick, and went to the chruch.

However this wasn't to celebrate their beloved wedding, it was to stop it.

I could let Natsume slip away from my fingers permanantly. I had to try.

I went up the door, but there were guards so i told them my name and they said it was UNinvited!

WhAT? i bet luna did this to keep me out of her "perfect" , she wasn't gonna have it her way.

I snuck throught he back door, wearing a mask. I saw all my friends, silently sad at the fact Natsume was gonna marry Luna. I hid behind the curtins, and Hotaru saw me.

She winked at me and i smiled.

The wedding had started and my heart started beating real fast. Maybe i shouldn't do this.

No I have to.

So as the priest said speak now or forever hold your peace, i slowly came out of the curtins, and raised my hand to say

"I object!" Like in the movies, except i wa very embarassed.

One good thing was that i saw luna and her famliy red in anger.

I stared deep into Natsume eyes, and suddenly remember all the painful memories.

I started to back away, but hotaru gestured me a "you can do it" kinda thing, and i slowly went up to the stage. I grabbed a guitar the band had, and wanted to sing a song because i didn't have the courage to say it.

_I am not the kind of girl_  
_Who should be rudely barging in_  
_On a white veil occasion_  
_But you are not the kind of boy_  
_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_I sneak in and see your friends_  
_And her snotty little family_  
_All dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_  
_Somewhere back inside a room_  
_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

_This is surely not_  
_What you thought it would be_  
_I lose myself in a daydream_  
_Where I stand and say:_

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out_  
_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_You need to hear me out_  
_And they said "speak now"_

_Fond gestures are exchanged_  
_And the organ starts to play_  
_A song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_  
_It seems that I was uninvited _  
_By your lovely bride-to-be_

_She floats down the aisle _  
_Like a pageant queen_  
_But I know you wish it was me_  
_You wish it was me (Don't cha?)_

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out_  
_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_You need to hear me out _  
_And they said "speak now"_

_Don't say yes, run away now _  
_I'll meet you when you're out _  
_Of the church at the back door _

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_Your time is running out_  
_And they said, "speak now"_

_Oh Oh Oh! ( said speak now... )_

_I hear the preacher say _  
_"Speak now or forever ho-old your pea-ea-ea-eace_  
_There's the silence, there's my last chance_  
_I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from_  
_Everyone in the room_  
_But I'm only looking at you._

_I am not the kind of girl_  
_Who should be rudely barging in_  
_On a white veil occasion_  
_But you are NOT the kind of boy_  
_Who should be marrying the wrong girl!_

_So don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out_  
_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_You need to hear me out_  
_And they said, "speak now"_

_And you Say_  
_Let's run away now_  
_I'll meet you when_  
_I'm out of my tux at the back door_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_  
_So glad you were around when they said_  
_"Speak now"_

I took a deep breath and let everything out.

"Natsume, i know i don't deserve to say this, but you can't marry her, cause...cause... i love you"

This was it i had done everything i could and it was all up to fate now.

I was looking at natsume for so long until, he smiled and walked up to me, and pulled me close into a hug.

I burst into tears and the crowd was cheering for us.

Luna, was definately furious, but the guards kicked her out.

I was smiling again, and he bend down on one knee and said

"Mikan Sakura, Will you marry me?"

"YES, forever yes" I sqealed and hugged him once again.

So we got married then and there. I didn't have a fancy dress or anything but i felt like the luckiest person in the world.

Everything was just right, and i could have asked for more...

* * *

**Back to the real time.**

Well, that's what i thought i wanted, but turns out i also wanted alittle baby, with my husband.

Life is like a Taylor Swift story...

**Yes, it's done in one day! **

**Hahah i was writing this while listening to taylor swift songs LOL**

**RXR**


End file.
